Loveless II
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Pada hari itu Rias sadar hal yang paling berharga baginya, hal yang harus ia jaga. Ia yang semula membenci Naruto perlahan mulai menyayanginya./Sekuel dari fic Loveless/#HappyBirthdayFI2019


**LOVELESS II**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

_Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun_

**Warning: **Alternate Universe,One-shot, merupakan sekuel dari fic Loveless.

**Summary: **Pada hari itu Rias sadar hal yang paling berharga baginya, hal yang harus ia jaga. Ia yang semula membenci Naruto perlahan mulai menyayanginya.

**AN: **Direkomendasikan membaca fic **Loveless** terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca ini. Enjoy it.

_#HappyBirthdayFI2019_

* * *

Rias Gremory, seorang janda beranak satu. Ada kalanya orang lain berpikir bahwa wanita berparas cantik itu akan mudah menemukan pendamping hidup dan kebahagiaan dalam keluarga. Dengan wajahnya yang cantik ia tak perlu susah payah dalam mencari pasangan. Malah sebaliknya, laki-laki yang akan berebut untuk menjadikannya istri.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Rias. Kebahagiaan hanya ada di awal, hal yang dihadapi Rias setelahnya adalah penderitaan.

Saat ia melahirkan anak pertama, Naruto, itu adalah puncak kebahagiaan seorang wanita dan istri. Namun, saat menyadari jika anaknya mengalami _keterbelakangan mental_ perlahan kebahagiaan itu mulai redup.

Kabut hitam mengelilingi mereka. Riser yang mencintai Rias perlahan mulai membencinya. Ia menyalahkan wanita itu karena sudah melahirkan anak yang cacat. Kebenciannya membuat Riser meninggalkan Rias dan Naruto tanpa sepatah kata.

Disaat itulah hati Rias hancur berkeping-keping. Satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan telah meninggalkannya. Belum cukup sampai di situ, dalam masa keterpurukannya orang tua Rias meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Ia yang sudah dihantam batu besar kini kembali dihantam lagi. Jika orang lain yang mengalaminya mungkin mereka akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Satu-satunya jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Rias tak sanggup membesarkan Naruto dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia menyerahkan Naruto kepada kakeknya. Namun, saat kakeknya meninggal Rias harus kembali mengurus Naruto seorang diri.

Hidup dalam kondisi seperti ini, membesarkan anak yang keterbelakangan mental sambil harus menahan segala cibiran dari lingkungannya. Mungkin Rias adalah wanita yang paling kuat.

* * *

Perlahan mata itu mulai membuka, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan kondisi pencahayaan di sekitarnya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah anaknya, Naruto.

"_Ohayou_, Mama," kata Naruto dengan senyum polosnya dan mata yang membulat.

Rias tersenyum simpul. Mengangkat tangan dan mengelus rambut pirang anaknya dengan lembut sambil menjawab, "_Ohayou,_ Naruto."

Sejak hari itu … hari di mana Naruto membeli jepitan rambut untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya telah membuat hati Rias terbuka. Ia yang semula membenci Naruto kini mulai menyayanginya.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Rias akan gunakan waktu luangnya untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, untuk sarapan kau mau makan apa?" tawar Rias. Tangan putihnya mengelus lembut rambut anaknya.

Naruto berpikir sebentar dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan tangan yang menopang dagu. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Naru mau ramen!" teriak Naruto bahagia.

Rias kaget lalu memasang wajah cemberut, jarinya terangkat dan memberi isarat bahwa keinginan Naruto ditolaknya. Anak yang kini berumur 12 tahun itu cemberut karena tidak bisa memakan ramen hari ini. Kepalanya menunduk.

Rias yang semula cemberut tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia mendekati Naruto dan menggelitikinya. "Tapi bohong. Mama akan buatkan ramen paling enak di dunia untuk Naru."

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menahan air yang keluar dari matanya.

* * *

Pagi hari itu diisi dengan keceriaan. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan terus bergulir. Rasa sayang Rias kepada Naruto semakin besar. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan cibiran-cibiran dari teman kantornya.

Pernah beberapa kali ada laki-laki yang ingin mendekatinya tapi seketika menjauh setelah temannya bercerita bahwa ia memiliki anak keterbelakangan mental. Rias tidak membenci apa yang temannya lakukan, malah ia berterima kasih karena tahu bahwa para pria yang selama ini mendekatinya hanya ingin memiliki wajah cantiknya.

Tidak ada cinta tulus dari mereka. Yah, Rias juga tahu teman kantornya melakukan ini karena iri banyak laki-laki yang mendekatinya.

Kehidupan penuh kasih sayang itu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa beberapa bulan telah berlalu.

* * *

Melintasi hiruk-piruk kota Kuoh, Rias berjalan dalam kerumunan orang dengan tujuan masing-masing. Langit berwarna orange tanda sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Bulan sudah menunjukan eksistensinya, siap-siap mengambil kursi singgasana di langit.

Langkah kaki itu menuntunnya menuju rumah. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuat Rias lepas dari segala masalah di luar sana. Rias tanpa sadar melihat sesuatu di dalam toko tepat di sampingnya. Langkah itu terhenti, seakan ada rem paksa dari sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

Ini adalah toko mainan yang pernah dikunjunginya dulu bersama Naruto, saat hendak menuju makam keluarganya. Sorot mata yang semula tertuju pada isi toko kini beralih pada pantulan dirinya di kaca.

Ia memegang sesuatu yang berada di kepalanya. Jepitan rambut yang sudah tidak lagi bagus. Barang murah yang termakan usia. Meski begitu terdapat banyak makna di dalamnya.

Jepitan rambut ini adalah hadiah dari Naruto dulu. Meski pada awalnya jepitan rambut hilang, setelah Rias mengetahui alasan Naruto membeli ini, mereka berdua mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak seperti baru mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sebentar lagi Naruto berulang tahun yang ke-13. Ia hampir lupa tanggal ulang tahun anaknya karena selama ini Rias tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

Bibir itu membentuk senyuman. Rias akan merayakan ulang tahun Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, lantas ia masuk ke toko dan mencari hadiah yang paling bagus.

* * *

10 Oktober adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto. Pagi hari yang masih belum tersorot sinar mentari, Rias sudah bangun. Menyiapkan sesuatu selagi mengawasi Naruto agar tetap tidur. Dengan senyuman Rias mendekorasi ruang tamu dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna. Rias akan membuat kejutan untuk Naruto.

Satu jam berlalu. Naruto mengigau hendak bangun. Rias sudah berada di samping anaknya untuk menyambut hari bahagia ini.

"_Ohayou,_ Naruto," sapa Rias.

Naruto yang mendapatkan salam pagi langsung tersenyum senang. Ia membalas sapaan Rias dengan riang sambil memeluknya erat.

"Ada yang ingin Mama perlihatkan untukmu."

"Apa itu Mama?"

"Ayo kita ke ruang tamu!"

"Humu!"

Naruto memegang tangan Rias dengan erat. bersenandung ria sambil menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Saat sampai kedua matanya menatap beku pada satu hal yang ia impikan dari dulu. Matanya berbinar, terdapat banyak kilauan yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Mama …."

"Naruto, selamat hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-13. Maaf Mama baru bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu sekarang."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, menangis bahagia lalu memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Rias ikutan terharu dan menangis. Mereka berdua larut dalam kebahagiaan dan keharuan.

"Naru sayang Mama."

"Mama juga sayang Naru."

Keinginan yang selama ini Naruto impikan adalah bisa meniup lilin kue ulang tahun bersama ibunya. Pada hari ini impian itu telah terwujud.

**Tamat**

* * *

Sekuel? Mungkin untuk event depan … mungkin ya.

Oh ya, untuk yang berminat gabung grup Fanfiction Indonesia boleh PM saya. Banyak author terkenal yang patut untuk ditagih updatenya nfufufu. Juga kami rajin mengadakan event dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan. Untuk sekarang total hadiah event adalah Rp. 505.000.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
